Tailed Longears
Tailed Longears, really? How fucking uncreative can one single artist be with names?!?! Way of Living Aging Unlike their cousins, they dont transform and strain their bodies at all, and thus get to live easily until 60 or 70. Habitat and Housing Most tailed longears live in a big, fortress-like city. There are a few smaller towns scattered in the area around it which also inhabits them to a smaller extent, but their population is still very concentrated in a specific area, unlike normal longears who live all around the world. Appearance Tailed longears look almost exactly like regular longears, with the expection of a tail present in human form. They also do not have tattoos. Living in the group Tailed Longears have developed a far advanced society, one could even argue that they have surpassed humans. The whole population lives together in harmony, nobody gets left behind. In contrast to regular longears, Tailed families do live seperate from each other, and they have their own house in the fortified city. Culture Religious beliefs Unlike their infamous counterparts, these type of longears have a very strong religious belief. Their religion is basically the foundation of their society and almost all their daily activies are based around it. Tailed longears believe that they have the same origins as their wild cousins, starting out like wild beasts. They think that at some point in time, one of the original longears tried to seek peace with humans, but due to his terrifying looks, it wasnot possible. It is said, that with sheer willpower and meditation he developed the ability to transform finally, altough still far from human looking. Despite his efforts, humans feared him and as he approached them, he was tragically murdered. At that time, there were a few longears following and agreeing with him. They followed his ideals and managed to transform, carrying on the message. Trough generations and generations of meditating, tailed longears perfectionated their magic abilities that now go waaay beyong than just taking a humanlike appearance. For once, they do not just take the human appearance, but they also seal off their original forms at birth. Not one tailed longear that was born in their capital is able to become a beast again. They do keep their tails as a symbolic reminder of their past and who they really are. And then, they developed magic abilities they call "gifts". Also at birth, a baby gets a gift assigned to it. Apparel They are usually seen wearing elegant robes with patterns embroidered on it. When the weather allows it, they walk around barefoot. Unless needed, they always cover up their hands (just religious things). Rituals holy fuck no im lazy One thing: at birth a babies ability to transform is immeditately sealed away, forever. They won't be able to turn into furries, let alone transform their claws. Just religious things. peace man Mating ;^) Let me tell you about flowers and bees Behaviour around and towards humans They behave very docile and don't intend any harm unless provoked first. Tho only in recent years they have come to an actual official peace agreement with humanity. Since tailed Longears are not very fond of their barbaric cousins, they help humans out with defending themselves and actually teach them little bit about their magic. (Oli and his lightning magic is an example here) Tumblr mclw9qX5v01qi5ifxo1 500.jpg Qrtgertg.jpg Drgdrg.jpg